


Feelings to the surface

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: After a bet between Sanji and Zoro, the navigator realized her feelings for the cook. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Feelings to the surface

On a sunny day the Straw Hat pirates anchored on a spring island in the New World. While everyone was disembarking, excited to go into town after being stuck in the middle of the ocean for two consecutive weeks, Sanji and Zoro started one of their many arguments.

Nami, who was usually the one to stop the two whenever they fought with punch upside their heads, was coming down from the upper deck after tending to her tangerine trees to do just that, but she stopped in her tracks after hearing Zoro's next words.

"I bet you're just going in town to chase after girls all day long in bars you damn ero-cook. Why don't you do something useful instead? Like buy us more sake."

"We still have several barrels left of the poison you enjoy so much, idiot. Tsk, why can't you not be a brute once in your life and enjoy some wine like a gentleman. And when did I ever chase girls in bars, shitty swordsman?"

"Gentleman my ass. And maybe you're not chasing after them in bars but you're flirting with every girl you meet. It's annoying."

"I'm just someone who knows how to appreciate beauty, moss-head. And as a man it's my duty to give all the praise that women deserve."

"As if you can talk to one properly without nose-bleeding."

"Is that so? Wanna bet on it then, marimo?" Challenged Sanji.

"Sure, why not." Zoro said confidently.

"Alright. I'll set up a table on the lawn-deck for this evening and if I manage to bring a date by then, you're on dishwashing duty for the next two weeks."

"It's not like you'll find a girl that's crazy enough to go on a date with an idiot like you." Zoro mocked with a smirt, already sure that he's going to win the bet. "And when you fail I want you to admit in front of the whole crew that I'm better than you."

"Agreed, but only if you act as the waiter for my date."

"Deal." Zoro readily accepted.

Nami who found herself an unwanted witness to their bet, frowned at their dick measuring contest. Even after this long since joining the crew, she can't beleive how they're still trying to one up each other at every occasion. Making idiotic contests out the smallest of things.

"Men." She groaned in exasperation.

However the thought of Sanji bringing a woman over to their ship for a date made her stomach turn unpleasantly. Frowning, the navigator pushed the uneasy feeling away and caught up to Robin. She decided to just focus on shopping for now, it wasn't like Sanji would really find a date, he was after all just a hopeless pervert.

Later that day when the sun began setting the crew met back on the Sunny, where Sanji had already prepared a special table on deck after coming back from stocking up on supplies, before leaving to town again. It was clear he was confident that he would come back with a date.

Zoro on the other hand had gathered the rest of the crew on deck to wait for the cook, wanting to embarrass him in front of eveyone for his failure, assured that he won't show up with a date.

Nami only rolled her eyes at his immature behavior.

However the navigator and swordsman were in for a surprise when Sanji indeed arrived with a woman hanging on his right arm some time later.

The uneasy feeling in Nami's heart intensified when she saw this. And to make the matters worse, the woman accompanying Sanji was gorgeous. Even with as much confidence as she had in her good looks, Nami felt a little inedequate in front of her.

As soon as Sanji had helped the woman on deck, Zoro picked his jaw back up after it fell from shock at the turn of events before he walked over to them.

"Did you kidnap her, shitty cook? There's no way that anyone would go on a date with you."

"Who is this?" The woman, a little bit intimidated by Zoro's glare towards Sanji, asked the blonde next to her as she held his arm a bit closer for comfort.

"No one to be concerned about. He is just our SERVANT for the night." Sanji smirked at the angered expression on Zoro's face, not missing the chance to rub it in thick as he called him a servant, now that he had obviously won the bet.

The rest were amused by the usual bickering of the two rivals before they dispersed, but Nami's eyes were still on the woman who stood next to Sanji. She hadn't thought that the cook would really get a date. Sure, he was sweet, handsome, strong, charming,-...- Realizing what she was thinking she shook her head, she wouldn't go there. It was bad enough that she had admitted to herself that she felt attracted towards Sanji, but she didn't want to look further into her feelings for him.

"He didn't coerce or threaten you, right?" Zoro asked the woman, he still couldn't believe that anyone would agree to a date with his rival.

"Of course not! Sanji-san was every bit a gentleman with me." The woman pulled herself even closer to cook, a little freaked out by the swordsman as he focused his intense gaze on her.

Zoro didn't want to give up and was about to question her again but Sanji cut him off.

"That's enough, waiter. We want something to eat, so serve the food. And don't forget your uniform. I left it in the galley on the couch. Nice and tidy." Sanji smirked triumphantly.

Nami saw how Zoro clenched his fists tightly so he wouldn't start fighting with Sanji again. He had clearly lost the bet and if he didn't want to come off as a sore loser he had to keep calm. While Zoro stormed off to the kitchen, Nami could only watch how Sanji and his date sat down on the prepared table.

Calling that woman his date left a bitter taste in Nami's mouth and she turned away from the romantic setting. However she couldn't completely leave the scene in front of her, so she decided to keep an eye on them while she tended to her tangerine trees.

Not long after, Zoro had come back wearing a black butler uniform and mutely served them the prepared food, doing his best to ignore the snickers from the rest of the crew before he went back to the kitchen.

Nami kept her watch from behind her trees and could see them chatting happily. That Sanji was giving all his attention to this woman and even smiled at her pleasantly without any of his usual heart-eyes was worrying her. Could it be that Sanji was really interested in her?

Thinking that he's in a date with another woman just to win the bet against Zoro had hurt Nami enough, but the thought that he was taking this date seriously and actually liking this woman made Nami's heart squeeze painfully in her chest. And when she looked at them once again, she gasped as it was even worse than before.

They were holding hands.

During the entire date, Nami's emotions and feelings kept getting closer to the surface as she kept stealing glances at Sanji who's been in deep conversation with his date not aware of the navigator's inner conflict.

Time flew by like that and when all the food was gone the woman smiled saying goodbye to Sanji after giving him a quick peck on the cheek and he too kissed the back of her hand as he told her that he would come over to her place to see her tomorrow.

Nami, who had stayed hidden behind her tangerine trees for the whole date, now approached Sanji who sat back on his previous chair after escorting the woman out and was enjoying a glass of red wine.

"Sanji-kun..." Nami called hesitantly.

"Ah, Nami-san." Sanji turned his head, finding her standing close to him.

"So, you will see her again?" Nami asked after some silence, biting her lip.

"Yeah." Sanji answered with a nod, not seeing the harm in the question.

Nami felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. Sure, they hadn't planned to stay long on this island, but the thought alone that Sanji wanted to spend even more time with another woman hurt.

At this point Nami couldn't deny any more that she was developing strong feelings for Sanji. She had tried to fight it for so long thinking they were just crewmates and nothing more, but clearly fighting it hadn't worked out. And realizing it now was the worst moment possible.

Shaking her head Nami smiled sadly, this was the first time ever she found herself in love with someone but her bad timing was just her luck. She didn't know how she had fallen for Sanji, but there was no denying it now that she had in the end.

Thinking back on it, besides Robin, there was no one else she spent so much time with as she did with him. He was always hovering around her, always talking to her about something or the other. She too would spent her free time in the galley to not feel lonely as she drew her maps while he worked the counter. He's also the one who knew about her the most which made her feel at ease in talking to him about her past without the fear of being judged. And during battles he's always the one to look after her the most and save her from danger. She can't count the times he put himself in danger for her sake and if she was honest with herself he's the one she felt safest with. Looking at it like this she had her explanation why it was Sanji who had stolen her heart, and she thought she was the thief of the crew.

While Nami was deep in her thoughts, Sanji looked at her from the corner of his eye. Somehow the navigator seemed sad and he had never liked seeing her like this. He always found her beautiful no matter what kind of expression she wore but he prefered seeing her smile and laugh freely. He was about to try and comfort her from whatever worry plaguing her mind but she spoke before him.

"So it seems like you found your match." Seeing his confused expression she added, "I think it's great that you found someone who you like so much."

Her face almost hurt from the force of her fake smile and every word she said felt like a sword was being stuck into her heart. Why did she have to realize her feelings for him now? It wasn't fair.

"Are you jealous?" Sanji teased her jokingly, trying to get a reaction from her that would lift her sad look.

"It doesn't matter." Nami said and turned around.

Her words and that she didn't even look at him or smack him on the head as per usual for his cheek made his smirk vanish.

Only now Sanji realized what she had been thinking. She must have thought that his promise to meet again with his date tomorrow could be misinterpreted as them agreeing to go on another date. Could it be that she was indeed jealous?

Nami was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm gently pulling her down and found herself sitting on Sanji's lap. She looked at the cook and was about to rebuke him for his brazen behavior but seeing the soft look in his visible eye, somehow she felt her words of displeasure get stuck in her throat.

"What're you doing?" She asked instead with a bit of red seeping on her cheeks.

"It wasn't a real date." Sanji ignored her question and revealed before he continued, "She's a cook and an owner of a reputable restaurant in town that I met earlier. I just invited her to eat with me to prove the marimo wrong."

"Oh... So you're saying there's nothing going on between you two?"

Understanding what she's getting at Sanji explained, "She is alright and I like her, but not like that. She is a fellow cook and I'll meet her tomorrow because I reserved a dinner table at her restaurant wanting to sample her food."

"But I've seen you holding hands though." Nami said doubtfully.

"As cooks, our hands are our lifeblood. You know that, Nami-san. She just wanted to see how much care I put into my hands and even asked for advice. That's about it. There's nothing more to it." Sanji looked at her reassuringly.

"... So you aren't dating her or anything like that?" Nami asked again to make sure that she was really understanding him correctly this time. When he confirmed it, she was relieved.

Feeling her body relax against him at his words, Sanji said, "So you were really jeolous, huh."

Seeing the smirk on his face she pouted as she looked to the side from him. "Just a little..." She mumbled, feeling a bit self-conscious.

Sanji chuckled before he held her chin and gently turned her head towards him, "I'm happy to hear that. However, you needn't be really. My heart had always been yours, you know."

Nami blushed feeling her heart speed up. She looked him in the eyes and asked shyly, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. You know I'd never lie to a lady let alone to you. Besides, how could I love someone else when I have you, who let me rub lotion on your beautiful back. I'd never exchange that for the world." Sanji winked at her suggestively in the end.

"Pervert!" She hit him in the chest in mock anger, but she couldn't help lifting the corners of her mouth.

Sanji was happy at seeing her smile again. Encouraged at finding her not minding being this close to him and not moving away, he made up his mind then asked, "Want to come with me tomorrow, Nami-san?"

Feeling her heart start to hammer in her chest at his invitation, Nami asked, "Just the two of us?" When he nodded she bit her lip knowing that if she accepted, everything was going to change between them. However after what she experienced today she was sure about wanting to be with him. She took a deep breath and continued, "Like a date?"

"If that is what you want." He smiled gently at her.

She mirrored his expression and said, "It is." 

"Good." Sanji smiled brilliantly at that.

He noticed Zoro who's still wearing his butler uniform exit the galley so he called for him, "Hey, waiter!"

"I'm not your waiter anymore you damn cook!" Zoro grounded between his teeth, seeing the mocking smirk on Sanji's face. "Your date is over so if you need anything go get it yourself! I just finished cleaning the dishes so I'm going to change back to my clothes."

"Who said my date is over, moss-head? Can't you see the fine lady accompany me?"

Only now did the swordsman register Nami sitting on Sanji's lap. He paled at the realization, "Don't tell me?"

Sanji's smirk widened at his expression before he said in hauty tone, "Bring us my special bottle of wine, waiter. It's in the fridge with a do not touch label. Even an idiot like you should find it easily, right?"

Nami could see Zoro's face contort in anger as his expression changed colors many times before he turned around and stomped back to the kitchen. She looked back at Sanji and smiled wryly, "You're enjoying tormenting him, aren't you?"

"I definetly am." Sanji laughed shamelessly before he gave her a sly look and asked, "The night is still young, so how about we share a bottle of wine while we order the moss-head around?"

She snickered evily at that and said, "Oh, I'd love that."

Later that night with her still on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her waist holding her close, Nami was content as she felt the heat of Sanji's body envelopping her in a protective cocoon and couldn't help but think that this was simply perfect.


End file.
